roninwarriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
In the Sea of the Sky
"In the Sea of the Sky" is the tenth episode of Ronin Warriors. It was originally broadcasted on syndicated television during the summer of 1995, and was eventually aired through reruns on the SciFi channel, as well as part of Cartoon Network's Toonami programming block. Summary Ryo is trapped inside the energy ball heading off into outer space. Somehow, he must find a way to destroy it before it reaches Rowen, but the energy ball continues to weaken him. The Ronin Warriors are in danger of not just losing one of their friends, but two. Synopsis The energy ball soars past Talpa's castle, continuing it's set course into outer space. Trapped inside of it, Ryo can feel his armor getting smaller due to the negative effect of the Nether Spirits' power. He's in a lot of pain. The Nether Spirits continue to hover around him, draining more and more of his energy. He begs for Rowen to wait for him to get there. The energy matrix finally reaches outer space. Still a little farther out into the silence of space, Rowen floats in a bubble, circling in his own little orbit. He is peacefully asleep and completely unaware of the danger his friend is facing. Back on Earth, the other three Ronin Warriors, Mia, and Yuli watch as the energy ball disappears from the sky. Cye says that there has to be something they can do to help. Yuli has faith that Ryo will succeed. Mia agrees just as White Blaze starts to roar in warning. Kento notices the disturbance first and points it out to the others. Talpa's image appears before them. He informs them that he admires their determination to stand against him, even though they're never going to win. The three Ronins correct him, saying that they will defeat him once they're all back together again. Talpa disagrees, and to prove his point, he shows them a holographic image of the energy ball in space and Ryo's deteriorating condition. The Dynasty emperor is convinced that he and Rowen will be killed by the energy ball. Yuli doesn't believe it, but Kento tells him that he felt the Nether Spirit's power for himself, and he knows Talpa's not bluffing. Sage questions if that means Talpa can control their armor. Mia says that it makes sense that the Nether Realm would affect the Ronin Armors. They now realize the danger that Ryo is in, and Talpa states that the remaining three will soon share the same fate. With that, he sends the Dynasty soldiers to fight the Ronins. Inside Talpa's castle, Anubis seeks an audence with the Dynasty emperor. He seeks permission to battle Ryo one-on-one. Talpa questions why he'd be against the plan to destroy them with the power of the Nether Spirits. The Warlord explains his beliefs that using the matrix won't bring them as satisfying a victory as a fair fight to the death would. Talpa has no interest in this, but Anubis won't accept his decision. Furious, Talpa zaps the Warlord of Cruelty, who cries out in pain. The ruler of the Nether Realm warns Anubis not to disobey him and banishes him from the room. Talpa reflects on the failure of the Warlords, but it won't matter for much longer, since the Ronins can't fight the power of the Dark Realm. Ryo, meanwhile, can't take much more. All of a sudden, the Wildfire Armor senses Rowen is nearby. There's not much time left. The energy ball will kill them both if Ryo doesn't act. He can't stand up without the matrix responding and pouring more of it's power into the armor. He suddenly realizes that he can reverse the dark power of the energy ball and struggles to draw his swords. He summons his special attack, destroying the matrix. Back on Earth, the other three Ronins continue taking out the soldiers when Kento notices the light from the explosion in the sky. All their eyes are drawn upward as they express their concerns for their friends' lives. Ryo floats amongst the debris of the matrix. He slowly begins to return to his senses and instantly panics, thinking that Rowen was caught in the blast. His energy drained and believing he failed, Ryo's eyes drift shut as he passes out again. His virtue flashes across his forehead. The fight continues on Earth. Kento says that he's going to attack Talpa before he loses the opportunity, since Ryo and Rowen are gone. Mia and Yuli tell him not to lose faith. Cye says they all want to believe they're okay, and Sage adds that they need to focus on getting through the battle. Without warning, their armors begin to resonate, confusing the three Ronins and stopping them in their tracks as they try to figure out what's going on. In the distance, Rowen awakens. He sees Ryo floating farther out into space, and so pulls out his bow, shooting an arrow to redirect the Warrior of Fire's path back towards Earth. Ryo regains consciousness as he draws closer to Rowen, noticing his friend as he enters the protection of the Armor of Strata. The Warrior of Air wastes no time in getting them back to Earth. As they reenter the atmosphere and head down towards the ground, the other three Ronins are drawn to the sight and their armors begin to glow. Mia states that it means Ryo and Rowen survived. Anubis senses the return of the two Ronin Warriors from space. He swears to put an end to Ryo and dons his Cruelty Armor. Talpa, who's been keeping a close eye on him, takes note that Anubis' loyalties are beginning to waver. Outside of the city, Ryo and Rowen crash land in the middle of a wooded area, which creates a large crater. Rowen fully awakens and apparently has no memory of the last few minutes, but before Ryo can explain what's been going on, Anubis arrives looking for a fight. He attacks without warning, striking the two Ronins hard. Rowen checks on Ryo's status only to discover that Ryo's having trouble with his armor. Knowing that the Warrior of Fire is not in fighting form, Rowen decides to tackle Anubis on his own. Even so, Ryo still jumps in to lend a hand. The battle is evenly matched until Anubis strikes Ryo with his chain, which unleashes red lightning. Wildfire calls upon his special attack to counter it. Unfortunately, Anubis' attack wins out, and Ryo is surrounded by chains. Anubis unleashes his own special attack, further trapping the two Ronins. Anubis mocks them for their weakness. Ryo manages to get out that he'd be a lot more powerful if it wasn't for the energy ball draining his power before his remaining strength fails him and he passes out. The Warlord understands now and turns his weapon on the defenseless Warrior of Fire. However, he hesitates to strike, much to his own confusion. Rowen sees an opening and takes it, firing his special attack while Anubis is distracted. Anubis can't evade it in time and the arrow pierces his helmet, splitting it in half. Now freed of the chains, a very surprised Rowen gets his first glimpse at the Warlord's face. Anubis is injured, but still determined to destroy the two Ronins. He picks up his weapon once more and charges forward. However, he's suddenly struck by a strange light from the sky. Talpa appears and tells the Warlord that he is no longer as loyal as he once was. Anubis begs to be allowed to continue to battle, but the Dynasty emperor refuses to let him. He pulls Anubis back into the Dynasty and disappears, leaving Rowen to ponder his discovery. The other three Ronins, Mia, Yuli, and White Blaze arrive on the scene, running up to their friends. Ryo regains consciousness as the group finally reunites. Mia is relieved to see that they're safe. Kento congratulates Ryo on saving Rowen as Cye comments that the five of them are finally together again. Sage agrees that it's a momentous occasion. Mia says that they are finally ready to go up against the Dynasty. She's confident they will succeed. Talpa orders that the gates to the Nether Realm be closed against the Ronin Warriors. Continuity *Ryo, Sage, Cye, Kento, Mia, Yuli, and White Blaze continue to search for Rowen, who was separated from them by Talpa in "Glory for Anubis." *Ryo hitched a ride on the energy ball in the previous episode. *Rowen is the fifth and final Ronin Warrior to be revived. *This is the first episode where Cye's kanji is correctly translated: Trust. *Anubis' kanji, Loyalty, strains to appear on his forehead for the first time. *Talpa notices that Anubis is showing signs of disobedience and takes action against it. *Rowen uses his special ability for the first time: Arrow Shockwave. Title The title is taken directly from the poem Dr. Koji left behind for Mia to decipher. "The sea of the sky" means outer space, which is where Ryo finds Rowen floating in orbit. Cast ::: Ryo of the Wildfire — Matt Hill Rowen of the Strata — Ward Perry Cye of the Torrent / Sage of the Halo — Michael Donovan Kento of Hardrock — Jason Gray-Stanford Mia — Lalainia Lindbjerg Yuli — Christopher Turner Talpa — Mina E. Mina Anubis — Paul Dobson Narrator — David Kaye Quotes Talpa: "I will see you all destroyed." Cye: "You, destroy us? That's what you think!" Sage: "That's right. As soon as Ryo brings Rowen back, the five of us are gonna finish you off once and for all." Kento: "You won't stand a chance, fat head!" — The three Ronin Warriors are confronted by Talpa. "Master, I intend no disrespect, but how can we say that we truly defeated the Ronin Warriors in battle if we use the power of the Dark Realm to crush them? Conquest - a complete victory, sire - can only be achieved in a fair fight. Against them, it will mean nothing if it is not done in this way." — Anubis shows his sense of honor. "Rowen, I won't let it end this way." — Ryo, while struggling to survive within the matrix. "So, Anubis is awakening to a power other than the Dark Realm. He must be watched closely." — Talpa notes his Warlord of Cruelty's behavior. Rowen: "What happened, Ryo? You look like you been in a dog fight!" Ryo: "Rowen. You don't remember anything, do you? You've missed all the fun. Give me a hand, and I'll clue you in." Rowen: "Hey, what are you waiting for? Tell me everything!" — Rowen and Ryo, after returning to Earth. "Why can't I kill him? It would be so simple. Just one blow and I've won. But I can't. Why? What's happening to me? I have to fight the Ronin Warriors, so why do I hesitate? Why?" — Anubis' loyalty to the Dynasty begins to waver. "You... you're a man!" — Way to state the obvious, Rowen. Yes, Anubis is a man. Cultural references * Goofs Animation Mistakes *At the end of "Wildfire in the Sky," Sage, Cye, and Kento were all in their undergear and standing with Mia and Yuli by the car. At the beginning of this episode, they are all in full armor, and the group has moved onto the roof of a building. What makes this change even more interesting is that the events of this episode immediately follow the events of the previous one, meaning no time has passed. Dialogue Mistakes *When Talpa shows the Ronins, Mia, Yuli, and White Blaze a holographic image of the energy matrix heading towards space, Cye incorrectly identifies it as "Strata." English Dub Mistakes Trivia * See Also *Gathering! The Five Warriors Category:Episodes Category:Ronin Warriors